


Mitchell's Revenge

by sonofthanatos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofthanatos/pseuds/sonofthanatos
Summary: Sequel to "Welcome to the Family" where Mitchell gets his revenge on the Stoll brothers.





	Mitchell's Revenge

                Mitchell checked his carry-on bag for the millionth time before he stepped off the bus. The small bottle was still there, wrapped up in his sweater.

                It had been embarrassing enough when Connor had kidnapped him as a prelude to asking him out, although he knew his boyfriend’s Hermes blood demanded something extra instead of a simple conversation. When he had woken up in Travis’s car in his underwear, however, that had taken it to a new level.

                He knew that dating a Hermes boy would require a good sense of humor and the ability to laugh off pranks, and he wasn’t really angry at them. He was not his mother’s son for nothing, though; Goddess of Love though she was, she would demand revenge on any who humiliated her. He wanted to show them that he could match them on an equal footing.

                That was the reason he gave when he met with the Apollo cabin; after Nico di Angelo had come to him blushing hotly, stuttering nervously, to ask him questions about sex and homosexuality, Will Solace had caught up to him later to thank him and promised to return the favor some time. Mitchell had taken advantage of that to ask Will for help playing a prank on the Stolls, and as soon as he heard that Will had convinced the Hecate cabin to help whip up something extra special.

                The reason he had left out was that he wanted to make Connor proud of him. He knew that his boyfriend loved him, but he wanted to show him that he was more than just a pretty face; he wanted the Stolls and the Hermes Cabin to know that not only could he take it, he could dish it right back. For all his sexy clothes and skills in romance, he suspected that nothing would turn Connor on as much as knowing that his boyfriend had played a prank on him, and knowing that they could be victims just as easily would slow Connor and Travis down next time they planned something again him.

                That was for later though; right now he rushed eagerly into Connor’s arms, greeting him with a kiss while reaching back and playing with his beautiful curls, trying to ignore Travis laughing in the background.

 

 

                The next morning Mitchell put his plan into action. He had read that there was a sale on in his favorite clothing store, and he begged Connor to take him. He knew the boy would agree anyways, but he sweetened the pot by promising to bake something for him later. There was no way Connor would turn down home-made sugary treats.

                Travis came along too, teasing them that they needed a chaperone. Mitchell wasn’t a fool though; he knew that Travis had been expecting revenge from them at some point. He wasn’t going to get out of the older boy’s sight until Travis either felt that he was out of danger or was too tired to care. Luck struck after the second hour, when even the eternally energetic sons of Hermes were sagging and looked ready to fall asleep as Mitchell tried on his 18th outfit.

                When he stepped out, Connor weakly peered around the piles of clothes. Even in his exhaustion, however, he couldn’t repress his grin when he caught sight of his gorgeous boyfriend.

                “You look great, darling.”

                Mitchell preened. “Thank you. Thank you both for being so patient with me too. We’re almost done.” He pulled off two more outfits off the rack. “I want each of you to try these on. Just let me see how they look and then we’ll go.”

                Both boys perked up enormously as they realized they were about to escape the clothes store. They eagerly took the outfits into the fitting room while Mitchell paid for his new clothes. He also bought the two outfits he had sent in; he didn’t want any more problems than the one he was about to create.

                As his clothes were bagged up, Mitchell slipped into Connor’s dressing room. He took a moment to appreciate Connor’s beautiful body as he stripped, then wrapped his hands around his chest. Connor grinned at him in the mirror, and the grin grew wider when Mitchell whispered into his ear.

                Scrambling to put his clothes back on, Connor slipped out. Mitchell grabbed the new outfit and followed. As Mitchell went back to the front, Connor hurried over with his arms full. The staff checked the clothes over to make sure they had all been paid for, then they practically ran out of the store.

                They hadn’t even made it out when the calls and texts started pouring in from Travis. He was frantically whispering threats, then texting both their phones in a group chat, alternating between admiration and outrage as he demanded his clothes back. Mitchell sent him copies of the pictures from his kidnapping in response along with a smiley face.

 

**_From: Travis S._ **

**_Dudes, wtf?_ **

**_GIV me my clothes back!_ **

**_Nice1, dudes. cum bak nw._ **

**_Con, seriously, I’m goin 2 git arrested agen._ **

**_Guys, f I get charged, U hav 2 bail me out._ **

**_git. bak. nw._ **

**_Guys, seriously, dat wz awesum. I’m scArd of U both nw lol. Giv my clothes back._ **

         They let him sweat for about 20 minutes, sending pictures of them in front of other stores, then just to terrify him one of them back in Connor’s car. He called in a panic and Mitchell agreed he’d had enough. They popped back into the store, avoiding the clerks, and slipped a bag with Travis’s new clothes underneath the door. A minute later he came out, fully dressed and looking directly at Connor, who grinned before running away, Travis hot on his heels. Mitchell laughed triumphantly as he followed, getting a great view as Travis caught his little brother and promptly gave him a massive wedgie in the middle of the mall.

 

 

         To his credit, Travis laughed about it the whole way home. He congratulated them on their revenge, and Mitchell promised him baking to make up for it. He hid his smile carefully; everything was going according to plan.

         When they got home, Travis got the video games going while Connor watched fondly as Mitchell puttered around in the kitchen making brownies. While he mixed the batter and greased the pan, he sent Connor out quickly when he realized that they didn’t have any icing sugar. When Connor got back, the house smelled heavenly.  

         As he finished making the icing and prepared to ice the brownies, Travis suddenly came in and looked seriously at him.

        “Connor, how long were you gone?”

        Connor paused, suddenly suspicious. “About 20 minutes.”

        Travis’s eyes narrowed. “So Mitchell was in here all alone, making food, without us checking to see if it was safe?”

        Connor studied his boyfriend intently. Yes, he had played a good prank on Travis earlier, but Mitchell had just whispered the idea to him. Was it possible he had something else in mind? It wasn’t like him to play pranks, but on the other hand if he was after revenge for being kidnapped, it would make sense to go for both brothers. The more he thought about it, the more sense it made. Suspicion quickly became certainty and he stared intently at his boyfriend.

         “Mitchell, why don’t you have a brownie first?”

         To both their surprise, Mitchell rolled his eyes, put down the mixing bowl, and cut three warm brownies. He poured three glasses of milk, then deliberately picked up a brownie and ate it carefully before washing it down. Travis and Connor studied him, and when nothing happened they both relaxed and grabbed their own.

         Mitchell iced the remaining brownies, and cut out several more and put them on a tray. Pouring more milk, he directed them into the living room. Soon all three were engaged in an epic Mario Kart tournament. Mitchell didn’t eat any more brownies for the sake of his hips, but the Stolls had no restraint and quickly devoured the rest of them.

          It was a few more hours before they finally called it a night, yawning as they all put down their controllers. Conner sighed with contentment, his arm around Mitchell’s shoulders. Mitchell enjoyed the warmth for a minute before gathering up the dishes and carrying them into the kitchen, leaving the Stolls happily joking around in the living room.

          "Need any help in there?” Travis called out.

          “No thanks!” Mitchell quickly put the dishes in the dishwasher. He was going to have to run very quickly; he knew they’d catch him, but he wasn’t going to make it easy. He leaned in the living room doorway, watching the two sleepy boys yawn.

          “Awesome brownies, Mitchell.” Connor grinned up at him. “Thanks so much!”

          “Yeah, definitely,” Travis agreed. “Sorry for being suspicious; that was one of our earliest pranks, putting stuff in the brownies.”

           “For sure,” Connor agreed. “We never make the mistake of eating ANYTHING the other makes without seeing them taste it first.”

            Mitchell smiled happily. Forget epic quests and feats of glory; this was the moment most campers really wanted. “It’s no problem guys. Especially since you didn’t think to make me taste the icing too.”

              Both boys froze, all sleepiness gone as they stared at him. They looked at each other carefully, trying to see what was happening. As far as they could tell they were both fine. What did the son of Aphrodite mean?

              Uncertainly Connor stood up…

              And froze as the sound of a tube accompanied him.

              He took another step…

               Another blast of a tuba. Travis shot to his feet and ran forward, the tuba playing merrily in his wake.

               They looked at each other, at Mitchell, at each other again…

               Mitchell bolted for Connor’s room, the two boys hot on his heels, tubas playing the entire time. 

               He erupted in giggles as Connor seized him and hoisted him up, tickling him mercilessly. Mitched shrieked and laughed as they wrestled him down. Travis watched with a grin.

                “Nicely played, Mitchell. I’ll leave you in Connor’s hands.”

                He disappeared into his own bedroom and closed the door as Connor held him down, gasping.

                Mitchell was giggling still, but there was no mistaking that look in Connor’s eyes. Pride, amusement, and laughter warred with each other, but there was no hiding the absolute desire in his face. If that wasn’t clear enough, their bodies were pressed close together and there was no way Mitchell could mistake what he felt at Connor’s midsection, or ignore the way his body responded.

 

                Later, curled up in bed together, Mitchell explained his full process to Connor, who listened eagerly with sparkling eyes.

                “So how long do I have a soundtrack for?”

                “You guys ate a lot of brownies, so probably 2 or 3 days. Maybe 4, but it should be gone by then.”

                “Why a tuba?”

                Mitchell shrugged. “Why not?”

                Connor stared down at him with desire smoldering in his eyes. “Do you have the slightest idea how hot this is? I’m already getting horny again. I think this will keep me going for a while. Maybe I should just keep you tied to the bed here, use you over and over again all night long.”

                Mitchell turned on his full sex appeal. “Go get the rope.”

                Connor kissed him again, hard.


End file.
